A system for the estimation of relative risk of future breast cancer will be devised with a specification of risk factors from among historical, clinical and radiological signs. A newly developed statistical technique of regional discriminant analysis will be used to assess the interactive effects between the various potential risk factors and to determine those risk factors that show increased power of breast cancer prediction when combined with other factors. A subset of risk factors which has highly increased breast cancer predictability through interactive effects will be selected, scored by regional discriminant analysis, and utilized in time dependent mathematical models for the prediction of future breast cancer. Follow up information currently in our files will be used to make initial evaluations of the effectiveness of our system.